Problem: Solve for $a$ : $26 + a = 2$
Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 26 + a &=& 2 \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{26 + a} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{2} \\ a &=& 2 {- 26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -24$